Venom Spectre Lockyel
Half of the batch done. ''Venom Spectre Lockyel 'Element: '''Water Rank: Omni'' ''Summon: "I'll purge you into an endless loop of despair. Maybe then you'll feel what we felt back then."'' ''Evolution: "I began to believe in everything just now. But it's not like you'll understand the pain we went through..."'' ''Fusion: "I don't need your power. All I need is to destroy who destroyed us back then."'' ''Lore "A recent research indicated another clue about the group of youngsters from another world. It seems that one of them has been called by the spirit of a demonic dragon that ravaged Ishgria with its waves. However, the disbelief of the young man on everything that was happening to them caused a sudden transformation on the power he received and it had affected him greatly. In the documents, it is said that the God Army, although strong, had lost its power thanks to the poisoned water he was conducting. Lockyel would have become one of the most feared demons in Ishgria if he survived, as his power could definitely ruin the manner of living. There is also a theory that he would clash directly with the Nature Demon, but not before fighting with his former friends." ''Stats 'HP: '5,389 (Base) / 6,267 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7,046 (Anima) 'ATK: '2,792 (Base) / 3,498 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,717 (Breaker) 'DEF: '1,974 (Base) / 2,640 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,004 (Anima) / 2,133 (Guardian) / 3,159 (Oracle) 'REC: '1.486 (Base) / 2,562 (Lord, Anima) / 2,109 (Breaker) / 2,257 (Guardian) / 2,891 (Oracle) Hit Counts and BB Fill 'Normal: '10 Hits 'BB: '20 Hits / 25 BC Fill 'SBB: '23 Hits / 28 BC Fill 'UBB: '26 Hits / 34 BC Fill Drop Check and Multiplier 'Normal: '20 DC (2 BC per hit) 'BB: '20 DC (1 BC per hit) / X370% on all enemies 'SBB: '23 DC (2 BC per hit) / X580% on all enemies 'UBB: '26 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Withered Mercury Spirit' 50% boost to ATK, max HP, probable random status ailment infliction (25% Injury/Sick/Weak, 17.5% Poison/Paralysis/Curse) when attacking and when attacked, hugely boosts damage against status inflicted foes (100% boost) & hugely boosts ATK (150% boost) for 2 turns when inflicts a status ailment on a foe 'ES: Ambition for Suffering' Probable random status ailment infliction (20% Injury/Sick/Weak, 10% Poison/Paralysis/Curse) & boosts BB ATK for 1 turn when damage given has exceeded certain amount (100% boost when damage has exceeded 5000 points) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Miserable Disease' 20 powerful Water combo attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment to attack for 3 turns (10% Injury/Sick/Weak, 5% Poison/Paralysis/Curse), hugely boosts damage against status inflicted foes (160% boost) for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB ATK (250% boost) 'SBB: Epidemical Paraphernalia' 23 powerful Water combo attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment to attack for 3 turns (10% Injury/Sick/Weak, 5% Poison/Paralysis/Curse), hugely boosts damage against status inflicted foes (160% boost) for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB ATK (250% boost) & 1 turn enormous boost to ATK (250% boost) 'UBB: Pandemic World Disaster' 26 massive Water combo attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status inflicted foes (320% boost) for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB ATK (600% boost) for 3 turns & massive additional attack at turn's end (1250% multiplier) for 2 turns SP Enhancements #50% boost to ATK = 10 SP #Enhances ATK boost to 80% boost = 10 SP ['50% boost to ATK''' must be unlocked] #Boosts damage against status afflicted foes (50% boost) = 20 SP #Boosts elemental damage (50 % boost) = 20 SP #Enhances Leader Skill's probable ailment infliction (+ 5% I/W/S, +2.5% Po/Pa/C) = 20 SP #Enhances Leader Skill's ATK boost when inflicting status ailment (+ 50% boost) = 20 SP #Adds ATK boost relative to HP (15% boost) for 3 turns effect for SBB = 30 SP #Adds probable random status ailment infliction (10% I/S/W, 5% Po/P/C) when attacked for 3 turns effect for SBB = 40 SP #Allows SBB enormous ATK boost effect to last for 2 turns = 50 SP #Allows UBB effects to last for 1 more turn = 60 SP _____________________________________________________________________ Creator's Own Thoughts Lockyel is the third Omni of the Chased Outsiders 2.0, my first batch's new version. He completes the Demon Side of the batch. Lockyel isn't a remake, since I never did a Water Unit. 3 out of 6 done. 3 remain and I'll be posting them later. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about her. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:OmniEvolution Category:Chased Outsiders 2.0